


Wish

by NEKOassassin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood and Violence, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOassassin/pseuds/NEKOassassin
Summary: With a single wish, everything was broken.
Relationships: Momo/Takanashi Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I was doing while I was writing tbh. I was just in the mood to drabble, liked the drabble and then turned it into this. Everyone is so OOC tbh
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

“Hey, Tenshi-chan.” A hovering figure called. “So you were here on earth.”

  
  


Startled at the familiar voice, the girl backed away as far as she could. “Momose.”

  
  


“Tenshi-chan. I told you to call me Momo, remember?” He landed on the ground a bit close to the girl. 

  
  


“And since when should I follow what you say?”

  
  


The girl's attempt to distance herself again failed as Momo embraced her gently, pulling their bodies together. “Since that day… the day you said you are  _ mine _ .”

  
  


“I have absolutely zero recollection of that. I am  _ not _ yours.”

  
  


Momo moved his head towards the girl's neck and inhaled her scent. “You don't have the right to say that. Remember the rules.” He placed a peck on her neck as he once again locked eyes with her. “Once you make a contract with us devils, you can't back down.”

  
  


Wanting to see a reaction to his next words, he purposely loosened his embrace. “Even your ever so merciful lord abandoned you the moment we created our contract. Do you even have a place to go now?”

  
  


She raised her hand in which an orb of light formed. “Shut up!” She knows that she is being provoked. She knows he finds amusement in toying with her. But she...

  
  


Knows that he can't be beaten... Momo eliminated the light by merely exhaling. He smiled proudly as he catches the girl's current expression. “Heh. You're shaking. Let me calm you down.” He forces her look at him and pulled his face closer to her and catches her lips.

  
  


“G-get away from me!”

  
  


“Why would I? Momo-chan here hasn't seen his contractor in nearly a century and when he finally finds her, why would he want to be apart again? Te- Tsumugi, you're so cruel.”

  
  


Tears streamed down Tsumugi's face as she attempts to push him away. “Please… please… Momose. I don't want to see you anymore.”

  
  


“But I do.” As gently as possible, he pushed her down onto the ground. He caressed her cheek and smiled, “You're so beautiful. Shivering below me. Is it the cold? Is it? Is it? Don't worry. I'll warm you up,” with his lips hovering over hers, he smiled “My dear angel.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Did you like that, Tenshi-chan?” Momo says as he put his shirt on. “You called my name so many times that I think I'll never hear my name again without thinking of you.” Not receiving any answer, he smiled. “Why are you so quiet? Does your throat hurt now? I am so happy that only I can do this to you.”

  
  


Tsumugi covered herself with her arms as her clothes were torn completely. “... Are you satisfied now?”

  
  


There was a short silence between the two. His smile widened. “Nope. Not one bit.”

  
  


“...” She bit her lip. Her decision wasn't wise, but it's the best she could get for now. For all eternity. “Momose, grant me a wish.”

  
  


“Of course. What kind of wish? Be as selfish as you can be, Tsumugi.” He came closer to her, touching her arm ready to pull it away from covering her body. “So that I can ravish you all over again.”

  
  


“I don't care what you do to me anymore. So… tell me how to break our contract.”

  
  


Momo's mind went blank for a second. “That's a no can do, Tsumugi. I am not that stupid to let go of someone like you. You'd die if we break our contract. Since you are no longer an angel in heaven and is now merely a fallen, abandoned of the holy light, you aren't immune to us unholy beings anymore. I can't protect you if some other unholy being comes to you and tries to take your life. As far as I'm concerned, I am the kindest one you'll ever get in another billion years..”

  
  


“I don't care! If it means you won't come near me anymore, my life is a small price to pay. Now tell me!”

  
  


“You hate me that much, huh.” For the first time that day, he was the one who distanced himself from the other. “Anyways, all you have to do is drink my blood. That's all there is to it.”

  
  


“Is that so? All I had to do was drink your blood.” Momo already knew what her next words were. And he didn't like it. “Momose. Grant me another wish. Let me-”

  
  


“I am not letting you drink my blood.”

  
  


Tsumugi was a bit dumbfounded at his current tone. “If you want to collect your pay for the first wish first, then do it now. Make it double if you want because it will be the last after we break this contract.”

  
  


Tsumugi came closer to him and touched his cheek. “Momose, why are you suddenly so silent? You'd usually be happy if I myself offer this body to you.”

  
  


“I won't let you die, Tsumugi. I won't break this contract. I'll give that first wish for free if you won't ask me for this again. Ever... I'll take my leave now.” He removed her hand from his cheek. He threw his coat onto her. “We don't have to see each other again until I  _ want _ to see you again so enjoy your time until I'm back.” He flew away. 

  
  


“Momose!”

  
  


\---

  
  


“So, how was your sweet angel, Momo?”

  
  


“Yuki.” Momo looked above him and down again. “She was delectable as usual. Although...”

  
  


“She asked how to break the contract, didn't she?” Yuki landed on the ground and touched Momo's face to make him look at him. Momo's expression answers most of Yuki's queries. “And this time, you answered.”

  
  


“And I answered.” Momo let out an exhausted sigh, “I… wonder if I broke her that much. She said her life is a small price to pay if it means I won't come near her.”

  
  


“I am devil like you Momo, but I do know a tad bit about those angels. Tsumugi was a very… strange angel. Many looked up to her despite that. Even some of the more weak-minded devils ask for her forgiveness before asking forgiveness to her lord.”

  
  


“What's that information got to do with anything? I know that much about Tsumugi.”

  
  


“Listen first, Momo.” Yuki scolded. “As someone who only ever received praise in the past, how could she not be hurt by the backlash after turning fallen.” 

  
  


“Tsumugi isn’t that weak-minded!”

  
  


Yuki pointed his finger at him slightly touching Momo's nose. “That.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Don't forget the mistake that had so many of her memories erased. The mistake in which she had to go against her lord.”

  
  


_ Oh, that _ .

  
  


“Her biggest mistake was falling in love with me.” Momo laughed bitterly, “I… know that… That's why it's so frustrating.”

  
  


“When she sees me now, compared to the past, I might be a nightmare. She used to call my name so sweetly and I didn't have to force her. All I did was smile at her.”

Yuki could only take in the sight of his  _ friend _ breaking down as they continue this conversation. “Can I ask something, Momo?” He was answered by just a nod. “If you just act the same way you used to with her, then she wouldn't be so frightened of you. Why won't you do just that?”

  
  


“It's because I was a coward that she took all the blame on bo-” Momo immediately covered his mouth stopping himself from talking any further, “I mean, I never really changed how I act around her. That's why I love her! Because she accepts all my different sides. But now is...”

  
  


“Why don't you just  _ force _ her to remember you? It shouldn't be that hard for you.”

  
  


“I… kinda like it better when she doesn't have all her memories. I actually don't mind if she'll hate me forever so long our contract is intact. Because her memories of me of the past are wiped, her rebelling against her lord are gone too. Their lord is merciful. He should be able to take her back and break the contract himself in due time… and then it'll be over. I wont see her anymore.”

  
  


“So long as she doesn't remember her love for me. I actually  _ want _ to be kinder to my Tsumugi, but you never know, if I start being kind to her like how she was to me, she might start loving me again. Or maybe it's just my ego that's talking right now. Tsumugi really loved me, you know. I loved her just as much… I'm doing my best not to beg her to remember me.”

  
  


“It's scary. The first time she got mad at their lord, she lost her wings. The second, she lost most of her powers. The third, she lost the trust people had in her. The fourth, she became fallen. And the fifth, she lost her memories… and all so that we could be together without fear.” He slid onto the floor and hugged his knees. “And what did I do? Tricked her into a contract when she has no recollection of me… when she no longer wants to be with me.”

  
  


“... I don't need to be loved back.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“It's been quite a while since I saw Tsumugi. Maybe I should ask her to walk around the earth with me. It'll take a year without her wings… This time, I should probably say  _ ‘please’ _ .” He ripped a hole in the air, showing the distant ground of where a village resides in. “Hm. If only we were born humans then maybe… we didn't have to go through so much.”

  
  


He jumped.

  
  


\---

  
  


Momo looked around, not spotting his contractor despite a 360 degree turn. 

  
  


‘Tsumugi's presence was here a second ago.’

  
  
  
  


He felt something cold. 

  
  


“Gah!” It took him quite a while to realize he was just stabbed from behind. His claws were out ready to kill the person behind him, but as he looked behind, his heart stopped. “Tsu… mugi...”

  
  


“Momose, why didn't you come back to me? It's been five decades.” The solidified light that had stabbed Momo disappeared. In about a second, Momo's blood started flowing out. Tsumugi took a handful before using her other hand to push Momo to the ground. “All I have to do is drink your blood and our contract is gone right?”

  
  


“Tsumugi... you're an angel, right? Don't drink my blood… I'll tell you everything. Just don't drink i-”

  
  


“You lied to me into forming a contract with you. You have tested my patience for 11 centuries now...” she sat beside him and used her free hand to heal his wound. “I won't let you die, but I won't listen to you anymore, Momose. I don't care what happens to me even if you lied or not.”

  
  


“Please, Tsumugi…” Momo tried to use his right hand to grab Tsumugi's hand, in attempt to evaporate his blood even if it harms the girl, but failed. “I'm begging you. ”

  
  


She moves her hand to her mouth and slowly drink the small amount of blood she was able to take. “You look so pathetic when you say please.” Those were her last words before collapsing beside Momo.

  
  


“Tsumugi!” Because of the holy powers used on him, his body grew weaken and he could barely move his hand to at least reach Tsumugi's spread out locks of hair. 

  
  


“Momo...” A hovering figure above called.

  
  


“Yuki?” Momo knew that voice and he was relieved a bit. “Yuki! Find her bag, find her pendant! It should neutralized the effects of my blood.” It's been four seconds and yet the person didn't move. “Yuki? This is an order! Please! Help Tsumugi! Please!”

  
  


Yuki landed beside Momo and stood still. “I am helping. By not helping, I am helping you fulfill your wish.” 

  
  


“Yuki, please! I don't want her to remember me! I don't!” With the little strength left in Momo, he reached Yuki's leg and gripped on it until it bled. Yuki could feel Mimi's shaking. He could see Momo's soul being broken. “Our king and her lord will punish her again. Please!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are much appreciated :D


End file.
